everythingde_todo_fan_wikifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Meet the Medic
Meet the Medic is a 2011 short , released by the company Valve. It was released with the 2011 theatrical re-release of Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom. Synopsis In this Team Fortress 2 short, we get to met the medic. The Soldiers on BLU team are finally getting the upper hand. The RED Scout and RED Demoman gets injured while the RED Medic is performing an operation on the RED heavy. Will RED fight back BLU after the procedure on the RED Heavy? Trivia * The hospital shown in one of the hidden images recalls the Pacific Medical Center in the Beacon Hill neighborhood of Seattle, Washington, near Valve headquarters. * When the Demoman is running away from the BLU Soldiers in a wheelchair, he has a bandage over the top of his head with a patch over the bandage. Then, when the Demoman is cured by the Medic, the bandage is removed with the patch to reveal another patch under the bandage. * Similarly, when he flees the Soldiers in the first scene of the battlefield, his Barnacle Bomb Launcher is on his knees and is his only weapon seen. In the second scene of the battlefield, the Grenade Launcher has replaced the Lapa Bomb Launcher, but after an explosion that makes him fly from his wheelchair the weapon that falls in front of him is, mysteriously, the Lapa Bomb Launcher instead of the Grenade Launcher that was wearing. * A mysterious woman resembling Miss Pauling can be seen in the background through a window at 0:56 and again at 1:22. * At 1:03 minute you can see the full contents of the refrigerator: three hearts, a Focata, three bottles of Red Shed beer, the live head of a Spy BLU, a battery for that head and an ashtray for your cigar. * Considering a dropped bottle and half of the Sandvich at the bottom, this may be the same Meet the Focata refrigerator. * During the operation of the Heavy, you can see an x-ray in the background that shows a pump stuck in your chest. The extracted pump can be seen in a bucket behind the Medic. * This is the same bomb seen on the title card. * Heavy Machine Gun can be seen in the background of a couple of scenes of the operation, on top of its own stretcher. * The Medic Overdose weapon can be seen under the cube that has the pump removed. * A cardiologist called "CARDIOSCAN 2000" can be seen running behind the Heavy at the beginning of the video. When your heart explodes, the monitor line becomes flat. The next time it is seen, after the Medic puts a new heart, it looks the same as before. * One of the Medic pigeons shares its name with Archimedes, the mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and Greek astronomer. * Archimedes was also the name of the Merlin wizard's pet owl. * Although the Apañador is unable to cause invulnerability within the game, the Medic uses it to give invulnerability to the Heavy through the Superload in Meet the Medic. On the fourth day of the SuperUpdate they explain that the first Supervisor of the Apañador, seen in the video, made a short circuit, permanently damaging the invulnerability function. * In the 2:28 minute, Pyro can be seen running in his humiliation position, quickly disappearing into the black smoke on the right. * In the 3:24 minute, a rocket is seen bouncing off the invulnerable Heavy. The rockets cannot bounce from the players in the game, they explode without harming the invulnerable target. * After climbing the Soldiers stack, the Medic releases the healing beam of the Apañador, although after that the Heavy remains Supercharged. * In the 3:43 minute, during the waiting room plan, there is a ticket counter on the wall with ticket number 11 hanging outside. With each class with a waiting ticket, this could mean that another class is also waiting for the Superload device; This is another joke of the various that are about the tenth class. * In the waiting room at the end of the video, Pyro appears reading a magazine. The back seems to be the cover of The Offense that turned the Sniper into a master of Jarate. * For a short period before the SuperUpdate, when killing Scouts doves appear along with the animation of his death. This was a sample of the last joke of Meet the Medic where the Medic leaves the pigeon Archimedes inside the chest of the Scout. * At 3:47 a minute you can see that Spy checks his watch as he does in the game, but does not camouflage. * The Apañador uses the healing sounds of the Medical Pistol. * Contrary to what the Medic believes, human ribs are able to grow back. * The labels of the hearts at minute 1:04 say "Hamster of Loch Ness" and "Mega Baboon." The last tag is not clearly visible. * In the 3:20 minute you can see that the Engineer has The Justiciera * In addition to the Engineer's Justice, in the 2:57 minute you can see that the Soldiers army carry: The Black Box, The Equalizer and Direct Impact * The Equalizer seen in the video, looks a lot like the Escape Plan, it can't be because the Patch of June 27, 2012 was added, and in its beta version it used the Equalizer texture * In addition to the weapons, throughout the video, cosmetics are also used by the Soldiers army, which are: Proof of Purchase, Armored Authority, Jumper's Cap, Soldier Provisioning, Stainless Pot, Lumbored Helm and Cap Grenadier.